


Retrieving Memories

by mycah0taku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycah0taku/pseuds/mycah0taku
Summary: A Kyo Kara Maoh fanfic...YuuRamSequel to 'Give Wolfram Back to Me'They were already happy... why did it have to happen? Why should that accident happen and ruin everything?And now that it did, what will happen to them now? How will they be able fix their relationship when one forgot everything that transpired while the other completely gave up.Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs, of course. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen.





	1. Prologue

Retrieving Memories

A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction

(Sequel to ‘Give Wolfram Back To Me’)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs, of course. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen.

A/N: Sorry for only posting the sequel now. My parents and I had an agreement that I wouldn’t use wattpad, fanfiction.net and archiveofourown.org on my last year of high school until I graduate or they would take away my laptop. They said that I need to focus on my studies. And I did. I am going to graduate in a special science high school with honors. And they finally let me use wattpad, fanfiction.net and archiveofourown.org even though our graduation day is still in two weeks.  
THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO VOTED AND GAVE SUGGESTIONS. YOU’VE BEEN A BIG HELP, BECAUSE THERE ACTUALLY AREN’T MUCH PEOPLE WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS…  
TO THOSE WHO STILL WANT TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS… Please comment all you ideas, they’re more than welcome… this is still the first chapter. Many things can happen in future chapters and I may include your suggestions.  
.  
.  
.

Prologue

Greta’s POV

“Hurry!” I said as I, grandma Cheri and Anissina run towards the infirmary. Grandma Cheri even removed her high heels and just hold it in her hands as she run as fast as she can.

“Oh Shinou… What happened?” Grandma Cheri asked worriedly. We were having tea and cookies in the back garden of the castle (not lady cheri’s garden), where a pond is located in the center, when one of the maids, Sangria, told us that Daddy Yuuri was taken to the infirmary.

“I don’t know! How should we know when the moment we heard Sangria said that heika was taken to the infirmary, we all but ran and didn’t even ask her for details.” Anissina said. It’s true, after she finished the first sentence, we bolted… making our way to the infirmary.

“I hope everything’s fine.” I said.

“Me too, sweetie. Me too.” Grandma Cheri replied.

As we turn the last corner before arriving at the infirmary, we can already hear voices coming from the room. It sounds like they’re arguing.

We arrived at the door and we didn’t even knock. Grandma Cheri opened it immediately. Then we saw what was happening inside. My eyes went wide. 

‘No, this can’t be.’ I stood there, watching Daddy Yuuri, in shock. I can see his expressions… I can hear what he’s saying… I can see his movements and gestures… But I’m not worried about him. I’m more worried about Papa Wolfram. I then scanned the room to see if he was there. And I saw him, standing in the farthest corner of the room, one hand on the wall for support, as he watches everything transpire.

“P-Papa…” the moment I saw him, tears started to stream down my face… I feel pained… because I know that he is in so much pain.

“Wolfram…” I heard Grandma Cheri utter the name of his youngest child, in a tone that indicates she’s tearing up as well.

The three of us were rooted where we are standing. We couldn’t bring ourselves to enter, to come closer. We want to, but we can’t… We feel as if Papa Wolfram will break by the slightest movement we make.

Wolfram’s POV

‘No… Why is this happening?’ I thought repeatedly as I was standing on the farthest corner of the room, watching the scene before me. I couldn’t move… I couldn’t speak. All I could do is stare… What can I do? I’m in shock. I can’t avert my eyes from the scene in front of me even though I want to.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?!” I heard Yuuri shouted hysterically. Obviously denying what the occupants of the castle were telling him. 

‘Why now? When we were finally happy together…’

“But heika, it’s true. You have to believe us. We can tell you the whole story, explain it to you…” Gunter replied as he try to convince my fiancé of what he was saying.

“No! Stop kidding around!” Yuuri said. “This is not funny!”

‘Yes… THIS is NOT funny. Is this all a joke? Please tell me it is…’

“Heika, if you would just listen…” Conrad tried to reason with him, but it’s no use. He’s not convinced… or, more appropriately, he doesn’t want to be convinced.

“No!!! To hell with all that! I don’t believe you! I proposed to Wolfram? Wolfram was kidnapped? We planned to have the marriage three months from now?! How can that be possible? I’m not even in love with Wolfram in the first place!” What Yuuri said rang in my ears, echoed in my head, replayed over and over again as I stare at him, still spouting denial of what happened, of what he forgotten.

Then I felt something warm on my cheeks and touched it.It was tears that started to stream down my cheeks. Oh, I was crying… I didn’t notice. I didn’t have time to notice. I still couldn’t digest the fact that Yuuri forgot everything that transpired in Hexzalia… just because of that accident…stupid, STUPID BASEBALL ACCIDENT!!!

(END)

Please leave a comment or an update request because… well, you know me. Just the same in the first book, I don’t update when there is no request.


	2. Chapter 1

**Retrieving Memories**

A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction

(Sequel to ‘Give Wolfram Back To Me’)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs, of course. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen.

**A/N: Again, sorry for not posting the story sooner. I promise to make it up to you guys… I’m still a bit busy though**

**THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO VOTED AND GAVE SUGGESTIONS. YOU’VE BEEN A BIG HELP, BECAUSE THERE ACTUALLY AREN’T MUCH PEOPLE WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS…**

**TO THOSE WHO STILL WANT TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS… Please comment all your ideas, they’re more than welcome… this is still the first chapter. Many things can happen in future chapters and I may include your suggestions.**

**TO THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHY I UPDATED EVEN THOUGH THERE’S NO REQUEST, I’M POSTING IN 3 DIFFERENT SITES, SO IF ONE SITE HAS A REQUEST, I UPDATE ALL OF IT.**

Now, onto the story…

**Chapter 1**

**Wolfram’s POV**

I stretch out my right arm as a white messenger pigeon came flying towards me. It’s still morning, we just finished eating our breakfast and I immediately went here right after. I’m in my room, gazing out the window. I then took the letter it was carrying and put the pigeon in a cage with bird feed and water. I immediately knew that the letter was from Catherine when I saw the seal.

Today, is exactly 8 months after we left Hexzalia. I keep in touch with Cath. We send each other letters weekly or sometimes, twice a week. At first, her relationship with Damian is not working out. Sure, they’re engaged, but only on paper.

 And yes, Damian is acting how a fiancé should – escorting her wherever she goes, pulling chairs for her, being gentle with her and all that… but she knows that in Damian’s heart, he still hasn’t learned to love her. I felt guilty about that because I know that Damian still hasn’t gotten over me and it’s causing a problem in their engagement – although Cath said that it’s not my fault and she doesn’t even blame me.

And Cath didn’t force herself to Damian; she’s not even making her move to get closer to him. She only acts as required for an engaged noble woman, doing her responsibilities to her fiancé as well as to her household and the royal family. She never even hoped that the prince would love her back. Sure it hurts her, I mean I know how it feels like to have someone you love, who you are engaged to, but there’s no love between you. And she’s even fine spending her life like that.

At first, it really seemed like there’s no hope for their relationship to grow. But slowly, Damian started to do things for her more than necessary; giving her gifts for no reason, spending more time with her, becoming more open to her, etc. At first, Cath thought it was because of pity and guilt that Damian feels for her and is offering a token of apology, trying to make it up for her somehow because he can’t reciprocate her love.  But I thought differently. I immediately thought that there could be a chance that Damian is slowly getting over me and is actually trying to turn his attention to Catherine. I thought that maybe he’s learning to love her.

And he was… One day, Cath sent me a letter saying that Damian just asked her out on a date. And she even told me everything that transpired in that date. That girl… doesn’t even know the word privacy, sharing something special like that to me.  It’s supposed to be something that only the two of them should know. And after some time, voila, they’re a happy couple, engaged and in love. Yeah, it took them five months… or is it more? Anyways, I’m happy for them.

I sat on a chair and slowly opened the letter. As I read its contents, a smile made its way to my face, becoming wider and wider with each sentence I read.  Actually, I haven’t been able to visit them, and Cath just kept me updated with her letters. But I plan on visiting them, I want to personally give them the invitation for my and Yuuri’s wedding that is to be held in 3 months.

I then went to my desk, and wrote my reply to her letter. I also keep her updated about the happenings here. Although I haven’t told her that I would visit personally to give the invitation, she knew that Yuuri and I planned our wedding already. I wanted to surprise her when I finally visit. I also told her that she shouldn’t tell the others about the wedding until everything is finalized. I waited for the ink to dry for a few seconds before folding it. I then went towards the cage and opened it. I slowly took the pigeon out. Then, I inserted the letter in the pouch attached to the bird and let it fly.

I was staring as the bird as its figure slowly becomes farther and farther, smaller and smaller…

*knock* *knock*

“Come in.” I said as I heard someone knocking. Then door slowly opened, revealing my royal fiancé with a sweet smile on his face. I smiled back in return.

“Hey. What are you doing cooped up in here?” he asked as he enters. “The weather is beautiful, we should go outside. You spent your day in here as well yesterday.” He gestured out the window. Well, the sky indeed has a fair weather…

“Oh, it’s just that I knew that Catherine would be sending her letter around these days… So I was just waiting for it. Actually, the letter arrived a while ago. And I already sent my reply to it just before you came in.” I said as he arrived beside me. I took the letter and waved it in front of him.

“Oh… I see. So what does it say? Last time, she said that they opened a school for the poor. It was her very first project, wasn’t it?” He said.

“Yeah, it was. Well, this time, it’s about Lady Dominique. Remember how I told you that she holds the title for being the most beautiful women in Hexzalia for four consecutive years?” I started.

“Oh, yeah. You did mention something like that. I remember even commenting how similar she seems to your mother, being named as the most beautiful women in her country for consecutive years. You even said that you thought the same.” He replied.

“Yeah… Well guess what, instead of joining their country’s pageant once again, she hosted and sponsored the pageant now. Cath said that Lady Dominique decided that it’s time for her to pass the crown.” I finished.

“Whoa… seems really similar to Lay Celi to me!” he’s amused.

“I totally feel you! *laugh* Oh, there’s also about how Lord Nicholai desperately makes an invention that can be used as a means to communicate with people far away… much like the things called “cellphone” or “telephone” from your world. But I don’t know if it will really be like those things. Whenever I think that Anissina will make a similar thing, it just gives me the creeps. I know that Lord Nicholai makes decent and working inventions and isn’t actually like Anissina with her exploding inventions but… seeming that she influenced him already in her short stay in Hexzalia… I can’t help but feel somewhat the same with his inventions now. Anyway, Catherine said that it’s because he’s dying to see Anissina again. He even asked the king and queen to let him come here for a visit but his request got denied. That’s why he’s desperate in completing that invention.” I said.

“Seriously?! Wow, talk about MAD love.” He said.

“Nice. Wow, I never knew that you could pull wisecracks like that.” I said.

“Hahaha! Well, I can also do it sometimes. But… Sheesh! I wonder how the world would be if they ever marry.” He said jokingly.

“Well, it would be in chaos *chuckles*” I said. I can already imagine explosions everywhere… one after another.

“I agree… the world will be like ‘kaboom!’ Ya know.” He said.

“Yeah… but you know, I know in the least that they would be happy.” I said as I put the letter on a table, smiling softly.

“Yeah.” He then went behind me and suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist. His chin rested on one of my shoulders. “Like us.”

“Y-Yuuri!” I exclaimed. “L-Let go, you wimp! I thought we’re going outsides since the weather is nice! Come on now! I’m done with my business here anyway.” I reasoned. I tried to wiggle out but it was no use.

“Nah… I think I prefer being like this more.” He said, leaning closer to my ear. My cheeks suddenly heated up. “And besides, I think you don’t mind… blushing beet red like that.” Then I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

“B-Baka!” Is the only word I was able to retort.

“Oh! Your face is even redder now!” he said in amusement and in a sly manner.

“Yuuri! Stop teasing me!” I said as I cover my blushing face with my hands. And it seemed Yuuri liked my response. Shinou, this is so embarrassing! And this is too much for me! I’m not used to it yet! Not a year ago, he would get away from me as much as possible… and now he’s the one being touchy.

“Eh… don’t cover your face. You’re so cute when you blush.” He let go of me and turned me around so that I face him.

“You wimp! I said stop it!” I said. Then I felt that his hands slowly remove mine from my face.

“Eh… but I want to see your face.” As my hands we’re held by Yuuri on each side of my face, there’s nothing to separate our faces, which I just noticed when my hands were removed , that are a couple inch apart.

“Eh…W-what are you talking about? Y-you see my face everyday!” was my stuttered response.

“Yes… but before, I wasn’t able to examine it, appreciate it. Before you were kidnapped, I took for granted all the times I’m with you. How everyday I get to hear your voice may it be gentle when you speak with Greta, serious when you speak with Gwendal or Conrad about military stuff, angry when you scold me, nervous and stuttering when talking with Anissina, quick and embarrassed when talking with you mother, formal when talking with other nobles, bratty when arguing with Gunter and many more.” He responded.

I was actually about to say something but he beat me to it and continue talking.  
  
“…How I see you first thing in the morning everyday when I woke up and be the last when we go to sleep. How your expression match what you say and how unrestricted you are to show everyone what you really think. How you frown or grimace openly when you don’t like something or when you’re disgusted… How you smirk tauntingly when you know you have the upper hand whether it’s a verbal argument or a physical fight… How you smile angelically mostly when spending time with Greta or Baby El… How your eyes seem to be lit with fire when you’re furious… How you blush adorably when you’re embarrassed… How your pained expression cause pain in the hearts of those who will see you like that… And how you still manage to be beautiful in every expression you make.” He continued.

But he’s not done yet.

“But when you were taken away, I missed you… I missed everything about you: your voice, your scolding, your face, your expressions… And now that I realized that, I never want to take you for granted anymore. I will appreciate everything about you. You responses, your smiles, your blushes, your pouts, your scolding, your voice… every word, every action, every expression… I want to hear it… I want to see it. So please, don’t hide it from me.” He said. The playful look on his face now replaced with so much love. One of his hands still holds one of mine, while his other hand held my face gently.

“Y-Yuuri.” I can’t think of any response to what he just said. I was rendered speechless. What he said just made everything that run in my mind stop. It made me dwell on the words he said… and how those words made me fall for him all over again.

“I’ll cherish every moment with you from now on… I’ll appreciate for every chance I will get to be with you. I’ll make up for all those times I’ve been dense, not only for what you felt but what I also felt. I want to etch in my mind how mellifluous your laughter and voice is… how ethereal you look no matter your expression… how eloquent you speak whoever you are talking to, whatever you are talking about… how brief moments with you like this seem forever… how everything seems clinquant when I’m with you…” and there was a long pause.  For a moment, I could swear that he seemed sad.

I was about to ask him what was wrong. But then he spoke again.

“How stupid I was for not noticing it from the start; how dumb I was for taking you for granted; how big an idiot I am; how dense and foolish I am; how moronic I’ve been acting… And now that I’ve realized all that, I want to amend, rectify for everything. So please let me do that.” He finished, still gazing at me lovingly. All I could do was stare at him shocked… and touched. I couldn’t speak… well, not that I can’t. I’m just lost for words… I don’t know what to say.

But then as black eyes pierce through me longer, I couldn’t help but avert my eyes. The intensity of his gaze is too much, it’s causing my heart to race… then the hand on the side of my face left my cheek and lifted my chin, turning my face towards him in the process.

“Eh, I just told you not to hide your face from me.” He said. I opened my mouth to reply, but I wasn’t able to.

He suddenly locked his lips with mine, and it didn’t register to me immediately. Everything went so fast. It just sunk in to me after a few seconds that Yuuri is kissing me. Then, I thought that the kiss would end briefly… oh how wrong I was. He suddenly put the hand on my chin behind my head, pushing a bit softly – causing our lips to press further. His other hand then snaked around my waist as he tilted his head a bit to gain more access to my lips.

And still, everything’s happening too fast for me… so it took me a little while to respond, but I kissed back eventually. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck loosely as I let him have the dominance over the kiss. Man, Yuuri is getting more and more aggressive these days and I’m still not used to it… Then the once gentle and loving kiss just became more fevered. The hand around my waist pulled me… no, pressed me on Yuuri’s body as Yuuri increased the intensity of the kiss. He started sucking on my lower lip, the pull of it caused me to slightly open my mouth – giving him an opportunity for a *cough* deeper kiss *cough*…

But before things get more heated (thank goodness for that!  No really, my heart was going to fail because it was beating so fast), another series of knocks were heard. We both tensed up and withdraw from each other quickly, but the blushes on our faces still very evident. Whoever it was on the other side of the door, however, didn’t wait for permission to enter – they just opened the door. And what do you know; it’s Greta and my big brother, Gwendal.

“A-Aniue!” I tried to act (greet them) as normal as possible but it was an obvious fail. As he saw our red faces, he instantly narrowed his eyes on Yuuri.

“Ah… Uh… H-Hi, G-Gwendal.” He then gulped, the intensity of my brother’s gaze left him stuttering. “Oh, uh… hey Greta. What are you guys doing here?” Yuuri asked, in hopes to take Gwendal’s mind off whatever he’s thinking about.

“Oh, you see… I wanted to go to town today. The weather is so nice. It’s such a waste not to enjoy it and just coop up here in the castle. And when I asked Gwendal, he said that I should invite you as well so that we could spend time together – since both of you aren’t that busy today.” She explained. I and Yuuri thought that we’re out of the hook but…

“Okay, before that… what happened here?” my OVERprotective brother asked. Then looked at Yuuri. “Heika?” And it seems that the question is directed only on Yuuri. I’m off the hook, I guess. Ahh… sometimes it just hit me that I’m so lucky that he’s my big brother. Ahh… But poor Yuuri  being Aniue’s target everytime. Well, it’s his fault anyway. He’s the one always initiating.

“Umh… Ehh… Ahh… Y-You see… W-well…” and Yuuri is stuttering so much that he can’t form a whole sentence. My brother’s eyes narrowed even more.

His suspiciousness just seeped out of his being. Sorry Yuuri, but when Gwendal’s like this, even I can’t do anything about it. And one wrong word could lead to Aniue making rules about my and Yuuri’s proximity like we should at least have a whole meter between us or something like that… or maybe a different rule other than about our proximity. So please, Yuuri… don’t say anything stupid.

“W-we were talking about embarrassing stuff.” Yuuri said. What the hell?!

“Huh?!” Gwendal made a face that show that he’s not pease with what Yuuri said. “Kindly explain that, Heika…”

“It’s about the stuff Wolfram and Catherine were writing to each other. I can’t say anything further than that… Wolfram was just sharing it to me. It’s not of my business and it would be rude of me to share stuff like that without their permission.” He said. W-well, not bad Yuuri.

“I-Is that true, Wolfram?” he then asked me, but not in the manner he asked Yuuri, oozing with suspicion; A gentler, kinder manner. Talk about bias, ha!

“Y-yeah… I can’t share you any real details but it’s about Lord Nicholai’s love interest on Anissina.” I said, going along with what Yuuri said.

“O-oh… okay. Anyway, are you two gonna come with us?” he finally dropped the topic.

“Yeah, sure!” Yuuri said. He then held out his hand for me to take. Well, I did, of course.

“Let’s go.”

(To Be Continued)

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It was our graduation this Monday, moving up ceremony yesterday, and recognition day of my little sister today… so I was only able to update tonight. Well, same as always… **Please leave a comment or an update request because… well, you know me. Just the same in the first book, I don’t update when there is no request.**

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Retrieving Memories**

A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction

(Sequel to ‘Give Wolfram Back To Me’)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs, of course. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen.

**A/N: Again, sorry for not posting the story sooner… This whole summer vacation, I was in our province where we don’t have internet connection… so I just got back from vacation… and yeah… I’ll start updating again. So yeah, I know you already want to read the story… so here is the 2 nd chapter. I hope you enjoy. This is my longest chapter yet.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Wolfram’s POV**

                We all wore a disguise first. Not a commoner disguise though, we still dressed like nobility but hides our true identities. I mean, we’re not really nobility… we’re more like royalty… I mean, Greta is the 27th Maou’s daughter; Gwendal is the 26th Maou’s first born, I am the 26th Maou’s third child and fiancée of the 27th Maou, and Yuuri is the 27th Maou. Going downtown will not be a peaceful trip if they knew who we really are.

We arrived downtown shortly. We were riding a carriage this time unlike the usual horseback riding. It’s Gwendal’s idea… he still doesn’t want to let Greta ride her own horse, saying that it’s not safe because Greta hasn’t practice much. In my mind, I was like ‘How the heck will she be able to practice when you won’t even let her ride the horse?!’

                The horse was my and Yuuri’s gift to Greta on her birthday. It was a Luna Grande, one of the finest horse breeds… It’s the same breed as my horse. It’s very rare. My horse was given to me by Gwendal and Conrart on my coming of age, age of 60, and they said that it took them 5 years to find one. It was my idea to give Greta a horse on her birthday… and Yuuri was the one who made it possible. He was able to find a horse of the same breed in just 5 months. Of course, he hired a lot of men to search for one. Even horse breeders usually don’t have them because it’s the kind of breed that is hard to domesticate…

“We arrived, Your Highnesses.” We heard the coach said as the carriage came to stop.

“Thank you, you may go now but come back to pick us up.” Gwendal said as he steps out first.

                When the carriage left, we then went around town, visiting shops and restaurants… watching some people perform on the streets…we played games in some booths. In short, we had fun.

“Hey Uncle Gwen, look at that!” Greta said as she points at a cute stuff toy displayed on a window of a shop.

“How cute… do you want me to buy that for you?” Aniue asked.

“Yes! Buy two of them, please!” she replied.

“Two? Why?” he asked.

“I’m gonna give it to baby El when we get back. Sir Hube rarely goes outside so he’s not able to but baby El toys that much - and so as Miss Nicola.  So I’m sure baby El will like it when I give him one.” She said. Gwendal smiled at her then they entered the shop to buy two of the toys.

I then continued what I was doing before I decided to watch their conversation. I’m currently looking at various stuffs on a booth which was owned by a merchant-traveler, so there are a lot of interesting things… like a Weiss steel dagger created during the 13th Maou’s reign which he said that he obtained from Radford territory. There even are words carved on its handle which I believe is in an old dialect from the territory of Grantz.

Oh,  Yuuri is looking at the items in the next booth… which are all jewelry… why is he even there? I’m pretty sure he doesn’t have any use for jewelry. And if he actually want some, I’m pretty sure that the treasury had more jewelry than he could ever imagine – the items in there are more classy and valuable too.

Anyway… the dagger. It’s beautiful and in good shape… It’s complete with its sheath. It’s rare.

I want it.

I will not let anyone else have it. Although I’m pretty sure that only a few people who had the finest education knows how valuable and rare it is. Other people who are buying here as well are interested only in items that are just recently made and not that rare… But still, I’m not taking chances… So I asked the merchant for the price of the item, I told him that I would like to buy it.

“Oh, that old dagger? Hmmm… That’s supposed to be 50 silver demon coins… But since you’re so beautiful, I’ll give it to you for only 25 silver demon coins… sweetheart.” He said then winked at me.

Oh, the merchant is still young... I think, he’s about Conrart’s age. This guy, he even dared to flirt with me. But I didn’t mind it… what I pondered on was the price. He doesn’t even know the items that he’s selling?! And if he’s selling me this for such a low price, then does that me that he got it for an even lower price?! If I were to name my price, I would throw in more than 1000 GOLD demon coins. If all the people who knows the true worth of this item are to bid for it… the price would strike up to more than 6000 gold demon coins! And he’s saying that it’s only 25 SILVER!!! I was shocked.

“Then we’ll take it. Please wrap it up.” Someone beside me said… then he circled his arm around my waist and pulled me a bit to his direction. The merchant became surprised but did as he was told… but the flirty look on his face disappeared – replaced with a disappointed one.

“Y-Yuuri.” I said softly.

“What? If you’re gonna ask if you can pay for it, no. I will pay for it. I never really had the chance to buy you anything you like whenever we go to town in the past. You always pay for yourself.” he asked.

“Well, it’s not like you really need to pay for me. I mean, you know that I’m even richer than you are. Money is not a big issue for me. And besides, I’m not a girl who you should pamper with everything I want.” I said as a matter of fact.

“I don’t care about any of that. All I want is to buy you something you like and make you happy. I don’t care about all the other minor details.” He said, stating his stand firmly.

“Okay… then give him 50 gold demon coins for that item.” I whispered.

“Huh? Why would I do that?! His price is only 25 silver.” He said.

“Yuuri, If I were to name a price for that item… I would say it’s worth 1000 or more GOLD demon coins. I will feel bad for him if I were to pay a price that low for such a great item.” I explained.

“*sigh* fine, fine…” he agreed. “Sir… here. We’ll give you 50 GOLD for that one.” He said. “I’m being generous since my fiancée here likes that item so much.” He added as he takes the item from the merchant’s hand.

The merchant’s eyes went wide… then he stood up and bowed down low… very, very low. “I thank these kind and generous benefactors from the bottom of my heart!” he said.

After we left, we sat down on a bench near a fountain as we wait for Gwendal and Greta to take a break from storming all the shops. I took the dagger out and inspected it again. I still can’t believe I would find something like this here in town.

“Hey, you said a while ago that the price of that dagger is 1000 gold… why? It’s just a dagger.” He said.

“It’s not just any dagger, Yuuri. You see these very small inscriptions on the handle?” I tilted the handle and moved it closer to his face so that he can see. “Can you read or even recognize this dialect?” I asked.

“No… I don’t think so. I mean, yeah, I don’t listen to Gunter when he explains history… but I listen when it’s about language, writings and everything else. I think those things are very important. But I don’t remember writings like that being taught to me.” He admitted.

“These writings are in a dialect from southern Grantz back in the reign of the 13th Maou. If I were to translate this to something you can understand, it says ‘Those who put their life on the line knows the true value of life more than anyone else’ or something like that… I never really mastered this dialect.” I said.

“That fact that you can somehow understand the essence of that writing is actually amazing already. I mean… it’s an old dialect from the time of the 13th Maou… heck, I’m already the 27th and you’re the 28th!” he replied.

“Y-Yeah… well, that aside, it’s very old. Despite that fact, it’s in very good condition. Whoever the people are who got their hands on this dagger did pretty well on maintaining it. And also, it’s made out of Weiss steel. It’s very rare nowadays. And its durability is off the charts. If I were to clash this dagger with my current sword which is already made out of Faimon alloy, an alloy that was used by the best blacksmiths in Bielefeld - my sword would definitely be the blade to be damaged… it can crack or worse, the area where the sword received the impact may be shattered. Weiss steel is one of the finest steel in history.” I explained to him.

“Th-that tough!?” he exclaimed.

“Yes… that is why I was surprised to know how cheap it was being sold. I mean my sword costs more than 7000 gold demon coins already. If this dagger were to be a sword… it would amount to at least 10000 gold demon coins.” I said.

“Wow… you got lucky finding that kind of dagger here in town… and in such a cheap price!” he commented.

“Yeah, I know.” I said. “Anyway, what were you doing at the other booths looking at jewelry? I never thought that you’re interested in those kinds of things. And if you are, I’m telling you that there are tons of those inside the treasury. Oh, how my mother was very fond of that room.”

“Well, I’m not particularly interested in them… I was just looking for something that might do. And I can’t pick from the items in the treasury. Every single item there has history of its own.” He replied.

“Might do for what?” why didn’t he just said it out straight.

“W-Wedding rings. I already told you that our wedding will be a mix of your marriage tradition and the tradition from my world.” He said. “Sadly, I wasn’t able to find rings that will do for the part in that booth. Nothing met the standards I set.”

“Yuuri, you know that any ring will do for me. I’m not meticulous in that stuff.” I assured him.

“No. I want the best rings for our wedding. Those will be the rings that we will wear forever as a sign of our marriage. I won’t take just anything for something that special. I want it to be perfect, for you.” He said.

“Y-Yuuri… Well, then I guess I’ll leave that to you.” I said. I must say, more frequently, Yuuri makes me speechless when he says things like that. I sheathed the dagger and wrapped it again.

“Hey, Wolfram.” He called out.

“Hmm? What?” I asked.

“I love you.” He said. I blushed madly and my heart skipped a beat. My train of thought stopped for a bit. “Hey… I said… I love you.” He said again like a wakeup call. I averted my eyes from him and looked around to see if there’s anything that I could focus on instead of Yuuri. As I try to look for a distraction, I mumbled a reply to him.

“U-um… I-I love you too.” I blushed a thousand fold saying that. And I’m not gonna repeat that if he didn’t hear it.

I heard him chuckle. “You’re being so cute again, Wolf.” Ugh! I’m gonna die from embarrassment. I would have preferred if he didn’t hear it. “You know, Wolf… I –“

“Papa! Daddy!” I heard Greta. Oh thank heavens! They’re here.

“Wow, you and Aniue really stormed the shops.” I commented as I look over my brother carrying so many stuff. “Um… Aniue… Do you want me to help you carry those?” He really looks like he need it.

“No, I’m fine. It’s not as heavy as it looks. Most of these are toys, stuffed animals…” he said, not wanting to make me do any work.

“Well, are you done shopping or you’re just taking a break?” asked Yuuri.

“I think we’re good.” Said Greta. “How about you?”

“I couldn’t find anything I like.” Yuuri said.

“I already bought something I like. And I’m not in particular need of anything.” I said.

“So I guess we should head back, if there’s nothing else.” Gwendal said. “I’m pretty sure that the carriage is already waiting for us where we were dropped off.”

                And so, we all walked to where the carriage would be. Along the way, a little boy, around the age of 25 to 30; or if he’s a human, around 5 or 6 – suddenly ran towards me and stopped in front of me. His hair has a bronze-like color and, he’s got wide and adorable dark blue eyes.

“I saw you when you were dropped off by a carriage a while ago. I really think you’re beautiful. So I went to pick flowers for you and waited here. Please accept them!” then the little boy handed me a bouquet of flowers. “I really just wanted to give you flowers when I saw you.”

To say that I was stunned is an absolute understatement. This sweet little boy saw me for the first time, and actually made the effort to pick flowers for me just because he thought I was beautiful. And he even waited for me here, not knowing when I would pass by again or if I would even take this road on my way back. He’s so sweet. I’m sure this little boy would grow up as fine man and whoever he marries would be very lucky.

I bent down to accept the flowers and gave him a sincere smile. I really thought it was very sweet of him. “Thank you very much. You’re so sweet.” I then kissed his right cheek and smiled at him again. He smiled back at me, looking very happy. All his teeth can be seen by how he smiled. In the background, I can hear voices of other people.

‘What a lucky brat.’

‘If I had been the one to give him flowers, would he kiss me as well?’

‘He’s so handsome! I wish I was that boy!’

‘Kyaaa! I’m so jealous of the little boy!’

‘He’s so nice. And his smile is really dashing!’

‘He really is beautiful. Inside and out.’

‘He got a kiss! I want a kiss from him too!’

‘Same here!’

‘Should I give him flowers as well?’

‘Do you think he’s already in a relationship?’

‘I sure hope not. But with his looks, I think he already has.’

And more comments along those lines…

I paid no mind to what they’re saying. I ruffled the kid’s hair before standing up again. I thanked him again and then he ran off with a smile.

“Ehh… I’m so jealous of that kid.” I heard Yuuri comment, imitating what the other people said.

“I want a kiss too!” he again, somewhat imitated the townspeople. If it were another man that I kissed, I would have believed that Yuuri was serious with his statement that he was jealous. But that was a kid, not even half my age. I’m pretty sure he’s just teasing me.

“Oh… but he’s very sweet. He gave me a bouquet of flowers after seeing me for the first time.” I said.

“Then, will you kiss me as well if I give you flowers?” he teased.

“Oh, Yuuri. Stop teasing me.” I said, and then he laughed. We then continued to walk. When the coach of our carriage saw us, he immediately went down to help Gwendal with his load. Then we head back to the castle.

                When we got there, Greta immediately got out of the carriage and even hurried us to get out as well.  She then asked a nearby soldier where Nicola and El would be. When she was told that they were in the western garden, she immediately pulled Gwendal – who is carrying all the stuff (mostly toys) that they bought – and went on about giving El toys and playing with him. Yuuri and I were left there, almost like Greta forgot about us.

“Oh well, I guess we should head inside as well.” I said as I began to walk towards the castle doors. Yuuri followed shortly. And the day went by normally and quickly – aside from another explosion we heard coming from Anissina’s laboratory when it was almost dinner, which is pretty normal to us already.

The next day…

Yuuri was woken up early by Gunter saying something about lessons. I also woke up early because today is the start of recruitment in my troops. Trainees would be arriving early, some might even be in front of my office or the Bielefeld army barracks already. Although I have many officers, I still like to be in the recruitment and see their skills for myself. I would handle the first day of their assessment first hand, then I would leave my other officers to take charge in the second and third day - although I would still be present, observing and even intervening at times I deem necessary. The last day, the fourth day, would be the day when I and my officers announce those who are accepted and those who are not but may come back the next recruitment, which will not happen in longer than 6 months.

I ate my breakfast inside my office, where I was supposed to be reading all the application forms submitted. –instead, I was reading the regimen or the tests we would give the trainees.

“Umh… Wolfram…” Seth, my second-in-command, and best friend called. He is in my office to help me prepare for the recruitment that will take place, 3 other of my officers are inside including Marius, my third-in-command. Each of us has different jobs and mine was the application forms and not the regimen. But I would rather review it than read the application forms.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“You should be reading their application forms, not memorizing the regimen we will give them.” He said flat out. Yeah, even though this is work, he still talks to me casually and only acts accordingly when Yuuri is around. I mean, my brothers, Gunter and their respective officers already know that I’m friends with him and Marius. Heck, they even let the two of them speak casually with them as well.

“Yeah, it will also help you assess them.” Marius sided with Seth. “And I don’t want to be the one doing that later, I already have my own job.” Well, aside from these two, none of my other officers dares to talk to me this way. And they’re already used to these two saying whatever they want with me. And they also know that we go way back in our military school days.

“It will not help me assess them.” I said and continued to eat my almost finished breakfast. “Honestly, if I was just not told by Gwendal to require these application forms, I wouldn’t bother about it at all.

“What?! So you’re saying that you don’t really care about these forms and just requires them because Gwendal asked you?” Seth said.

“Yeah… I already told him that I don’t want to require an application form, but he insisted. So I collect them just for formality’s sake, and for something to submit to my brother chief-of-state.” I said as a matter of fact.

“Huh? Why?  Documents like these are a must for those who are recruiting. It’s to get to know those who are applying or those who they are recruiting.” Marius replied.

“No, it will not help me assess them or get to know them. The only things I can get from these are their names, where they live, their age, etcetera. And I can just ask them these things if I want to know. What I need to know are their skills in sword, maryoku, hand-to-hand combat, strategy, and other things along those lines. How would I get to know if they are good in using sword from a piece of paper?” I said, as a matter of fact.

                I take it that the two got my point because they didn’t argue. They just sighed.

“Well, that is true.” Seth was finally convinced.

“My, my… such wise words from captain. Of course, you can’t judge a person from a piece of paper. In fact, that never crossed my mind until you pointed out. And you absolutely sounded cool. I wish I would say things like that in front of the cadets and impress them.” Marius said.

“Shut up…” I said. Then I noticed something on the regimen. “Hey William.” I called my Alpha company commander.

“Yes, sir?” he left the work he was doing and walked closer to me.

“Look at the fifth one scheduled for today.” I said as I handed him the regimen.

“It says that the trainees are to be divided into three groups: those who excel in hand-to-hand combat, those who have good swordsmanship, and those who excel in maryoku battle. Just like what we decided on the meeting last week, sir.” He said.

“That meeting, was I there? Or not?” I asked.

:”You weren’t there, sir. You left lieutenant Seth von Kaberkoff in-charge of that meeting because the general or chief-of-state summoned you for a more important meeting. If I remember correctly, it was a meeting about budget allocations, infrastructure committee consultation, castle and kingdom borders security measures.” He replied.

“I see. And you didn’t consult me with the decisions of the meeting?” I said.

“No, I’m afraid we didn’t get the chance, sir.” He replied nervously.

“What were discussed during this meeting?” I asked him again another question.

“The regimen, of course; about our rotations in castle and border patrol; promotions of some officers and cadets; alternative training regimes; and our soldier rotation with your Lord Uncle’s army in Bielefeld lands.” He replied.

“I see, aside from the regimen for the trainees, nothing else seems urgent in those topics so far. You can inform me with the decisions made in that meeting after the recruitment. Now, I want to change the fifth one. I’m also gonna change more if I see anything else wrong.” I said.

“Eh?” I heard  Azpen, the Charlie company commander, exclaimed. And so did Herbert, Charlie company 3rd platoon leader.

“Is there something you want to say, officers from Charlie Company?” I asked.

“Sir, it’s just that, the regimen had already been copied - one copy for each of the trainees who submitted an application form. To change the regimen now, it would be hard to make copies enough for all the trainees in time. And besides, the regimen has been decided and debated by all 27 of your officers.” Azpen answered.

“Exactly, only my officers – I’m excluded. And actually, seeing that there are 27 of you… how could you made such a mistake?” I said.

“Huh? What’s wrong with the regimen, Wolfram?” Seth asked.

“The group will only be divided to three; the hand-to-hand combat skills, maryoku abilities and the sword skills.” I pointed out.

“What’s wrong with that? I mean those abilities are what we’re looking for. They’re supposed to be soldiers and know how to fight.” he probed.

“I know. But what of those fighters who also excel in strategizing, or those who have medic skills – they will definitely need a different assessment, and those who excel on more than one of the skills you categorized?” I went straight to the point.

“Oh… I see. That is a big flaw. The categories are too narrowed down that it may overlook many important points.” Marius commented.

“But it would be too late to make changes in the regimen now.” Seth said.

“Okay, bring in all the officers here… or better yet, I want all the officers on the Bielefeld conference room.” I said.

“Ehh!?!?!?!” they all exclaimed.

I stood and went for the door. “Oi, don’t waste any time! We’ve got to hurry, now call all the other officers.” After that, they scurried out of the room in search of their fellow officers. I even heard Seth comment ‘Dammit Wolfram!’ as he dashed away. I, on the other hand, made my way to the conference room.

When I got there, I reviewed the whole regimen and made alterations in my mind. When all the officers are assembled, I quickly explained to them the problems in our regimen and how I want to change it. They all agreed that it was reasonable, more appropriate that what they decided. But they’re worrying about making copies.

“That’s why I called all 27 of you here. Now, each of you will make at least 5 copies of this regimen. By doing so, we can produce at least 140 copies of this new regimen. Now then, let us begin.” I ordered. And so, they can’t disobey me and did what they were told. By the time we got enough copies, there’s eight minutes left before the recruitment starts on the central training grounds. We hurriedly went there and found that almost all of the trainees arrived. When all of them were present, we immediately started.

                We took an hour break for lunch. After lunch, the fifth part of the regimen (where I the change I made started) began and the trainees were divided into 8 groups instead of 3. Actually, everything after the fifth part of the regimen has been changed to adjust to the change I made.

In the middle of the assessment…

“I must say, dividing into these many groups really pulled out many points that many have been overlooked in the previous regimen. Just look at the results of those who have a healing maryoku attribute. Their combat abilities are good, and with their healing abilities, there will be no need to wait for the official medic team as they can provide remedial to other soldiers in a battle. If the previous plan was followed, we wouldn’t have advantage of their healing maryokus as we wouldn’t have applied it in their training.” Seth said as he skims through the results of the trainees that the Sergeants and Corporals are tasked to observe and write down.

“So Lieutenant Seth von Kaberkoff is astonished with the results…” I commented.

“Yes… Actually, I’m quite astounded on how just dividing the trainees in more number of group could create such difference.  Your Lord Uncle Waltorana, Fleet Admiral of Bielefeld Navy, only uses the three group categories on the first regimen… and so does your Lord Brother Gwendal, Chief-of-state and Field Marshal/General. And I can say the same to Lord Gunter and Lord Weller.” He said.

“I see, so you based the group categories on how my superiors do so… Not bad, actually. If I were as simple minded as I was 15 to 10 years ago, I would have used only those three. But you know that I take greater lengths nowadays.” I said. “Anyway, with the recruitment going, what are the privates/troopers up to?”

“Oh, some of them are resting, while others are self-training. There are also some who volunteered to help us here in the recruitment. Most of them are with the sergeants and sergeant majors.” He replied.

“I see. What about those who can strategize?” I asked.

“Oh, they’re with the Bravo Company 2nd platoon leader, Ryan, and 1st Medic Squadron Commander ,Matson, who are only second to you in strategizing in your Bielefeld army.” He said. “Umh… also, remember your brother’s second-in-command?”

“Which brother?” I asked. Why is he even mentioning that now?

“Conrad’s” he answered. “The one who is madly in-love with you.” He even reminded me.

“Ugh! What about him?” I asked, a bit irritated.

“He’s one of Conrad’s strategists in his army, and he volunteered to help Ryan and Matson with the strategists group.” He answered.

“Oh well… as long as he doesn’t bother me. And it would be advantageous for the trainees to experience firsthand from strategists not only from our army but from others.” I commented. Then I heard approaching footsteps. I looked over to see that it was Marius. “Hey, Marius. How’s the sorting?” I asked.

“Oh… it’s going. It’s fine.” He replied. “Hey, Wolfie.”

“Don’t call me that! Only my mother calls me that.” I warned him.

“Yeah, yeah… sorry. Chill. Anyway… why don’t you take a break? From all the officers here, you’re the only one who haven’t taken a break aside from lunch.” He said.

“No, I’m fine.” I replied.

“No, he’s right. You got 27 officers, Wolfram. It’s gonna be fine. Truth to be told, I think all the officers would agree to me that you should take a break.” Seth also wants me to rest.

“Yeah… oh, and I heard that the king was looking for you a while ago. When he saw you, you were busy with the recruitment. Why don’t you go to him? I heard that he’s playing baseball with Conrad in the eastern courtyard.” Marius said.

“Wolfram, we insist. We’ll handle this.” Said Seth as he took the result papers I have on my hands.

“Okay, if you say so. But I’ll be back shortly.” I said.

“Yeah, yeah.”

And with that, I went to the eastern courtyard. When I got there, indeed, Yuuri was playing with Conrad. As I walk closer to them, I can hear their conversation.

“So you found rings in your closet?” Conrad said. Throwing the ball to Yuuri, who caught it with ease.

“Yeah, I found it last night. Wolfram was asleep already… apparently, it was from Bob… When he heard from Shouri that I and Wolfram are to marry, he bought those rings for us. Shouri them gave it to Murata and Murata left it in my closet when we got back from Earth. I wasn’t sure who left it in the closet, so I asked those who entered my room this past week. I even asked you right?” – Y (throwing the ball to Conrad)

“Yes… I do remember asking me if I left a box in your room.” – C

“So, when I asked Murata, he told me.” –Y (Then threw the ball back to Yuuri)

“So those are the rings that will be used in your and Wolfram’s wedding.” – C (Then to Conrad)

“Yeah… they’re beautiful, Conrad. They’re perfect for it.” –Y (To Yuuri)

“But what if it doesn’t fit your fingers?” –C (To Conrad)

“Oh, they do fit, Conrad. I tried it out last night… on my and Wolfram’s finger. They fit perfectly. I almost didn’t want to remove it when I tried the ring on Wolfram, hahaha.” Yuuri said. Then as he noticed me walking towards them… “Oh hey Wolfram!”

My eyes widened and so did Conrad. Conrad threw the ball to Yuuri when Yuuri saw and called me.

“Yuuri!” Conrad exclaimed.

“Watch out!” I shouted. Too late. The ball with around 90 to 100 miles per hour speed hit Yuuri in the head. The ball first bumped the tip of his glove before it hit his head, causing it to lose a little bit of momentum. But still, the impact was strong.

“Oh Shinou!”

(To Be Continued)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Retrieving Memories**

A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction

(Sequel to ‘Give Wolfram Back To Me’)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs, of course. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen.

**A/N: Well, well, well… Right now, I’m in a computer café to update this story. Why? Because we don’t have wifi… Life really sucks when it gives you poop.**

**Chapter 3**

**Wolfram’s POV**

My eyes widened as the ball hit his head. My heart sunk and my breath stopped when I saw him collapse. A feeling of doom and panic suddenly enveloped me when I saw blood and when he didn’t move. My breathing became rapid and my head started to get foggy. I start feeling light headed, fuzzy… and numb. I reach out to touch my chest but clutched it instead, it felt so tight. It was painful and it’s getting harder and harder to breathe. I started to feel weak. I’m on the verge of collapsing myself.

“Wolfram!” I heard Gunter’s voice and I pair of hands grabbed me by the shoulder as it steadies me. “Oh, Shinou! You’re hyperventilating! Please clam down.”

He then lifted me up and carried me to… actually I have no idea where he’s taking me… nor I care. I couldn’t even think straight. I feel like I’m about to die. It’s suffocating, painful… yet I feel so numb. So this is hyperventilating… I closed my eyes.

“No! Open your eyes! You can’t sleep! Please try to control your breathing. You just gotta have to.” I heard his commanding yet full of concern voice. “I don’t really know how hyperventilating works, I don’t know how you’re feeling right now, but please… don’t close your eyes and try to stay conscious. I get this sort of feeling… like I feel scared that if you sleep right now, hyperventilating, I feel it won’t be good - like you won’t wake up again.”

                Wow, I’m quite surprised that he didn’t rush to Yuuri, but to me instead. I’m also surprised that he’s not panicking and cry out ‘Heikaaaa!’ and his eyes becoming waterfalls. I tried to control my breathing, like he said.

“I don’t know, I’m not a healer but please… I’m trying to remain as calm as I can. Heika has collapsed, head bleeding. And Conrad hurried him to the infirmary. I was about to follow them when I saw you… I knew right then that I shouldn’t panic- that I should leave Heika to Conrad and rush to your aid. But if you lose consciousness right now, I might really panic. So please.” He said.

                Somehow, not much, my breathing became less and less painful… just a bit; my chest doesn’t feel as tight as before.  We entered a room, and I knew from the scent of it, it’s the infirmary. Gunter put me down on a bed.

**Conrad’s POV**

                I quickly ran to Yuuri’s side. Shit, I threw the ball too fast, and too hard! I immediately carried the king to the infirmary and let the healers take over.  What was I thinking? Why did I even pitch that hard? We were just playing catch… And I hit him straight on the head too. This is all my fault.

                Oh right. Wolfram was there! In fact, Yuuri turned to Wolfram and greeted him when I was throwing the ball. Oh Shinou. I’ll never hear the end of it from Wolfram. Wolfram saw everything. I think he would even forbid playing baseball in the kingdom for this. I’m sure he’s on his way here now. I deserve the scolding… The door opened. Okay, here it comes.

                I gasped. Gunter entered the infirmary, with Wolfram on his arms clutching his chest. He seems very pale and his breathing is abnormal… like he’s hyperventilating.

…Oh no… Shinou!

Gunter put him down on another bed and called some healers to attend to Wolfram as well. Oh god. I was so focused on Yuuri that I didn’t even think of my brother who was there to witness that horrifying scene which made even me panic. I rushed to Wolfram.

“Oh Shinou. Is he…?” I looked at Gunter, then at my brother.

“Yes, he hyperventilated when he saw the king fall on the ground and didn’t move – bleeding from his head. I was panicking myself when I saw what happened. But then when I saw him, I knew I couldn’t afford to panic as well. I went to his aid and rushed him here. And besides, I knew I could entrust the king to you.” He said.

“Thank you for looking after my little brother.” I said wholeheartedly.

“Don’t mention it. And besides, somehow, I became attached to Wolfram and feel as if he’s like a baby brother to me as well.” He said. “You better prepare for it when he wakes up. You’ll never hear the end of it.” He said jokingly and smiled. Somehow, that statement lifted some tension in both of us.

“Don’t even start with that. And I think it won’t be long before baseball will be banned throughout Shin Makoku. I think Wolfram will even forbid Yuuri to play for his team in Japan.” I said.

“True.” He said *sigh*. Speaking of Yuuri. I’m really worried. His head was hit pretty hard. It’s my fault. “Don’t worry. He won’t die from that.” Gunter assured me.

“Huh?”

“With Wolfram around, Heika will receive smacks on his head as hard as that… or even harder - especially when they’re married. And I think Heika’s head has already hardened from all the beating he got from Wolfram.”

“Yeah.” I said, more tension and fear getting out of me, feeling more at ease.

                The healers were done in no time. Yuuri is no longer bleeding, but still unconscious; and Wolfram is breathing fine, half conscious. The healers excused themselves as they finished their jobs. *Sigh* this is my fault. From all these, I could very well be executed. Both the 27th and 28th Maou are rushed to the infirmary needing immediate medical attention because of me.

                The doors of the infirmary suddenly burst open, revealing Gisela. She was not here a while ago to attend to the king and my brother. But it’s not like she really need to do so. She’s not really one of the royal doctors and royal healers. Sure, she’s a medic, who was taught by Julia herself, just like Wolfram. And yes, she tends to the injured and sick here in the infirmary, but she was really never assigned as royal healer. But of course, we let her help in the infirmary because it needs all the help it can get with all the emergency that can happen.

“Child, Wolfram and heika is resting. It would be appreciated if you would be less rash with your actions.” Gunter said. “Look, they’ve been taken care of. Heika is-“

“Wolfram… how’s Wolfram? What happened to him?” she said as she quickly rushed to the bedside. Hmmm, I’m surprised she’s more concerned about Wolfram.

“Well, Wolfram hyperventilated when he saw what happened to the king.” I replied to her, guilt coming back.

“How bad was it? Was he so numb? So pale?” she asked.

“It was bad when I saw him… he almost lost consciousness when I was carrying him.” Gunter said, wait… he didn’t tell me that.

“Oh… oh Shinou. Um… Wolfram… Wolfram…” she tried to talk to Wolfram whose eyes aren’t in focus.

“mmm?” We heard Wolfram.

“Are you okay? I’m pretty sure your chest hurt… but aside from your chest, nothing else hurt right?” she asked Wolfram, worry painted all over her face.

“N-no…” Wolfram’s eyes are slowly focusing on Gisela.

“R-really?! Good… that’s good. That’s a relief. Well, just rest okay. Rest. I mean it. Even with your recruitment going… I’m gonna tell your officers what happened. They shouldn’t let you work today… preferably even tomorrow.” She said. “Well, since you’re okay now, I’ll be leaving. Lord Weller, please be more careful about your actions in the future. Please excuse me.”

                And she left. Hmmm, she didn’t even ask about Yuuri. She just made sure my baby brother was fine, and then left. She even scolded me – not something she would usually do.

                After a few minutes, Wolfram has recovered and is glaring at me – scolding me mercilessly. I had no choice but to listen to an earful I deserve. Not only did I harm my godson but my little brother as well.

“ … You got that!” his voice boomed in my ears. Gunter is looking at me with pity. “Now, Gunter… thank you. I may have been half-conscious, but I know what you did.”

                I thought he was done… but I guess he wasn’t. He then continued to scold me. And when he was satisfied, “Okay, now, I forbid playing baseball in the castle.” He said. I guess I expected that. Then I noticed that Yuuri is slowly gaining consciousness.

“Yuuri!” I exclaimed.

“Oh! Heika!” Gunter – back to his usual self – had waterfalls on his eyes.

“Yuuri! Finally, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Wolfram rushed to his side.

“H-huh? Oh… I guess my head hurt. A lot.” He said, reaching to touch his head. “W-What happened anyway?” My heart dropped. Oh no… this is not good. Wolfram and Gunter also knew, they had the same expression as me.

“Oh Shinou, Yuuri… what is the last thing you remember?!” Wolfram asked, showing a bit panic.

“Umh… I got home from my classmate’s birthday? What happened anyway? Did I slip while I was getting out of the fountain?” he asked, getting up. Wolfram was wide-eyed, well, so are Gunter and I. We weren’t even able to help Yuuri sit up due to our shock.

“S-So… You forgot… everything?!” Wolfram has tears forming in his eyes, but they never fell – almost like he was preventing them from falling down.

“Huh? What do you mean? I don’t get you. Anyway, what did Gwendal say? I hope I won’t be forced to do my paperwork from leaving for earth while I have this injury.” He said.

“No… no!” Wolfram back away…

                I guess I should be the one to do the talking. Wolfram is in no shape to do so… he just recovered from hyperventilating… and now he’s emotionally unstable.

“Y-Yuuri… You see… It’s been months since you came back from your classmate’s birthday. A lot has happened…” I started.

“W-what?” he was surprised.

“Y-you see…” Gunter and I told him a summary of everything – at least those of we know of… I know that there is a lot that we don’t know, especially about their development. And the next thing we know.

**Wolfram’s POV**

_‘No… Why is this happening?_ ’ I thought repeatedly as I was standing on the farthest corner of the room, watching the scene before me. I couldn’t move… I couldn’t speak. All I could do is stare… What can I do? I’m in shock. I can’t avert my eyes from the scene in front of me even though I want to.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?!” I heard Yuuri shouted hysterically. Obviously denying what the occupants of the castle were telling him.

_‘Why now? When we were finally happy together…’_

“But heika, it’s true. You have to believe us. We can tell you the whole story, explain it to you…” Gunter replied as he try to convince my fiancé of what he was saying.

“No! Stop kidding around!” Yuuri said. “This is not funny!”

_‘Yes… THIS is NOT funny. Is this all a joke? Please tell me it is…’_

“Heika, if you would just listen…” Conrad tried to reason with him, but it’s no use. He’s not convinced… or, more appropriately, he doesn’t want to be convinced.

“No!!! To hell with all that! I don’t believe you! I proposed to Wolfram? Wolfram was kidnapped? We planned to have the marriage three months from now?! How can that be possible? I’m not even in love with Wolfram in the first place!” What Yuuri said rang in my ears, echoed in my head, replayed over and over again as I stare at him, still spouting denial of what happened, of what he forgotten.

Then I felt something warm on my cheeks and touched it.It was tears that started to stream down my cheeks. Oh, I was crying… I didn’t notice. I didn’t have time to notice. I still couldn’t digest the fact that Yuuri forgot everything that transpired in Hexzalia… just because of that accident…stupid, STUPID BASEBALL ACCIDENT!!!

                Slowly, I felt my breathing become unsual again… I felt like underwater, I can’t breathe… No… I can breathe… in fact I’m breathing too fast! But it’s painful…my chest… it hurts. I clutched my chest and tried to control my breathing… but I can’t. I started to feel numb, especially my head… I almost can’t feel it. My vision started to dim…

                I faintly heard my name being called… but it was so inaudible that I didn’t recognize whose voice it was. Then darkness enveloped me.

(To Be Continued)

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Retrieving Memories**

A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction

(Sequel to ‘Give Wolfram Back To Me’)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs, of course. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen.

**A/N:  I’m back… and I will start updating again… sorry for stopping for soooo long. But I still can’t promise a fast update. Especially that college life is busier than high school life. But yeah, I even talked to my bestfriend/co-author and she agreed that it’s time to continue this story. Sorry for the wait.**

**But first of all… I WANT TO THANK ALL MY SILENT AND ACTIVE READERS IN BOTH ‘GIVE WOLFRAM BACK TO ME’ AND ‘RETRIEVING MEMORIES’… SINCE JULY 2018, ‘GIVE WOLFRAM BACK TO ME’ HAS BEEN GOING FROM RANK 1 OR RANK 2, INTERCHANGING, IN THE ‘KYOUKARAMAOH’ AND ‘WOLFRAM’ TAGS UP UNTIL NOW… I NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU… BUT I REALLY AM SO HAPPY. I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**

**Chapter 4**

**Gisela’s POV**

I was inside the infirmary stock room, checking the medicine, materials and equipment supply for the month… until I heard hurried footsteps. No, maybe it was running? What’s happening outside? I opened the door only to find out that those people who are running already passed the room I was in and is heading towards where Yuuri-heika and the others are.

 

Wait… that’s Lady Cecilie… along with Lady Anissina and Princess Greta. Looks like they heard what happened. I was about to go inside the room I was in to continue the checking, but when the three ladies were in front of the room the king is in, they just stood there in front of the open door. Their faces show their shock and an emotion I can’t quite name. I figured something bad is happening in there.

 

I left my work, put the checklist on top of a table and went, over there. I can always check the supplies later. It’s more important to check if there’s a medical emergency there. I mean, I am a healer.  As I near the wide-opened door, the happenings inside became more and more visible to me.

 

Oh no… oh no… This can’t be. His majesty he… I was thinking that I should go to his majesty to calm and examine him. Wait, no… something’s more important… I looked over to where Wolfram is. I gasped… he’s hyperventilating again! And he’s about to fall!!! I quickly entered the room, accidentally shoving Lady Anissina aside. I heard her exclaim some complains but I paid no attention to those… the only thing in my mind is to be able to catch Wolfram on time.

 

“Wolfram!!!”

 

He lost consciousness.  His body has fallen so low already; I wouldn’t be able to catch him with my hands properly… He would still it the floor. But I can’t let that happen… he mustn’t hit the floor! And as a healer, I won’t let him! And so, with resolve, I dove and cushioned the cold floor to soften the effect of the impact for him. Even if it means getting myself hurt in the process.

 

“Ouch!” that indeed hurt a lot. But I can’t complain now.

 

“Wolfram?! Wolfram!!!” then I felt my burden being lighter and lighter, Conrad pulled Wolfram from me.

 

“Are you alright, Gisela?” Conrad asked me… but then turned his attention to his brother.“Wolfram, wake up! Wolfram!” Conrad exclaimed shaking him.

 

“No! Be gentle with him!!!” I shouted as I hurriedly stood up. He was shaking him too hard. I went to examine Wolfram in Conrad’s arms. But I can’t examine him properly.

 

“This is bad.” I said.

 

“What do you mean?” my father asked worriedly.

 

“He fell… this is very bad.” I said. “You!!!” I pointed at the king. He stiffened and gulped… knowing that he is somewhat responsible for this. He replied a meek ‘yes?’

 

“If you’re feeling better now, get out of the bed and let Wolfram on the bed instead!” I commanded with my ‘sergeant’ tone.

 

“Uh… s-sure…” he said, standing up and moving away.

 

“Daughter, he is the king. Don’t talk to him like that.”My father scolded.

 

“Oh? So is his majesty gonna punish me for that?!” I exclaimed, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

 

“No, of course, not. Gunter, it’s fine… Let’s just let Gisela do her job.” The double black king said.

 

“Why are you so angry? You were able to cushion Wolfram from the fall. He’s gonna be alright. He only passed out from hyperventilating.” My father said.

 

“No! It’s not that simple!” I argued.

 

“So you mean that it’s complicated?” he argued back.

 

“Yes!!! Why do you think I went to great lengths, diving on the ground, hurting myself in the process, just to make sure he suffers as less as I can make it so?” I shouted angrily, glaring at my adoptive father. He stood there stunned.

 

“What do you mean by that, Gisela?” Conrad interjected, but it’s good that he did. It reminded me of the emergency right now.

 

“No time to explain, Lord Weller! Lay Wolfram on the bed… carefully. I need to examine him fully to make sure everything’s alright.  All of you, please get out. Take Heika in his room to rest.” I commanded. They all just stood there, stupefied. “What are you waiting for? Don’t just stand there!” I exclaimed and there hurriedly went out and closed the door.

  
*sigh* Now that they’re gone… I can finally start examining him… Oh Shinou, please let Wolfram be fine… Please let everything alright.

 

After almost an half an hour… I sighed in relief. Everything’s fine.

 

I went to the door to get something to drink but someone was waiting outside the room. It was Conrad and Lady Cecilie.

 

“Um… Gisela… how’s my baby?” Lady Cecilie asked worriedly.

 

“He’s all fine.” I assured her.

 

“Thank Shinou… I was so worried… the way you acted a while ago, I know something is wrong. Worse than everyone thought so… But I trusted you.” She said.

 

“My mother insisted on waiting here outside for you to come out. She was so worried, I just couldn’t leave her. So I let Gunter and the others take Heika to his room.” Conrad said. “Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

 

“Lord Weller, if may speak freely…” I asked permission.

 

“Uh… yes.” He said.

 

“Please talk to that godson of yours not to spout out things like that again in front of Wolfram in the future.  In due time, I’ll tell you the reason why... I’ll talk to Wolfram and ask permission to let you all know. But for now, I ask of you to help me not to cause further stress for him.” I said.

 

“G-Gisela… what do you mean?” he asked.

 

“I said I will let you know when I can. I swore to Wolfram I won’t tell anyone yet.” I said.

 

“Gisela, is something wrong with my baby? Please tell me that’s not the case.” Lady Cecilie exclaimed.

 

“No! No! I assure you… nothing is ‘wrong’ with him. He… He’s perfect. But it’s just that there is something ‘up’… And I really can’t tell for now. I assure you, you’ll be the first one to know. But for now, all I can say to you is that he’s really alright.” I said. “Oh! Uh… Lord Weller, can you help me move Wolfram to his room?”

 

“Of course.” He said and entered the room to get Wolfram.

 

In Wolfram’s room, night time.

 

Lady Cecilie and Conrad turned on for the night. I was the only one left in his room when Wolfram slowly stirred and opened his eyes.  


“Wolfram!” I exclaimed. “Oh my gosh! You’re awake. How are you feeling?” I asked.

 

“M’fine… W-what happened?” she asked.

 

“You remember what happened to his majesty right?” I started. His faced turned mournful… so heartbroken.  But I continued.” And you hyperventilated… you- “ but before I can finish, he interrupted.

 

“I… I’m fine now Gisela. Thank you… Please leave me alone for a while.” He requested. “I… I can’t talk to you properly for now… I-I don’t want to pour all the negative emotion I’m feeling right now to you.”

 

“No! Listen, Wolfram… you…” I am hesitating but he needs to know… I know that he’s in sorrow after his majesty lost his memories… but he needs to know.

 

“What is it, Gisela?” he asked, in an almost inaudible voice. Face looking so sullen, and obviously, his spirit lost all will to fight… his fire dimmed down.

 

“Look… I don’t care if you say hurtful words to me right now… I know you’re feeling sorrowful and hurt… and disappointed… maybe even angry… And you shouldn’t keep it to yourself. It will just stress you further.” I said. I know I my words and actions caused him pain before… and now, I am trying to make it up to him… And I will do my best not to mess up.

 

He didn’t answer… he just nodded.

 

“Wolfram… if I may be so bold, can you forget what happened back there… and can you try not to feel all those negative emotions in your heart?” I asked.

 

“G-Gisela… what are you saying? You saw what happened back there… and you know what we’ve been through… you even know of my condition right now… how could you just say that I should not care if Yuuri forgot everything… that I should not feel grief if he doesn’t acknowledge that we’re going to get married…” he looked at me straight into the eye with all the sorrow he feels, I could almost feel it.

 

“But it’s because of your condition that I’m telling you this. Wolfram, all those negative emotion… all those stress… all those frustrations will bring you harm.” I said… he looked down and bit his lower lip. He knows I’m right but even I know that what I’m telling him to do is not as easy as I say it.

 

“Look, Wolfram… I know it will be hard to do. But you must. A while ago, when you got so affected by how his majesty forgot everything and started denying it, you hyperventilated. And you fell down on the ground Wolfram.” I told him. His eyes widened and whipped his head towards my direction.

 

“I hit the floor?!” he asked in a frightened voice.

 

“You can say that… but I somewhat caught you so the impact was not as strong as it should be.” I explained him. He just looked at me, waiting for me to continue. “Don’t worry, you’re alright Wolfram.” I assured him, then I held his hand.

 

Then he said. “ I’m fine… but how’s the baby?”

 

“THE BABY?!?!?!” we heard from outside the door.

 

(To Be Continued)

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Retrieving Memories**

A Kyou Kara Maou Fanfiction

(Sequel to ‘Give Wolfram Back To Me’)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs, of course. Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a fanfiction. Any resemblance to real life names, situations, etc. is pure coincidence.

All rights belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and Studio Deen.

**A/N:  Hello guys, sorry for not updating for so long. Something happened, it’s a family thing so I really can’t explain something that personal to you. Also, I haven’t been able to contact my co-author so I really had a hard time for this chapter. Another of my problems is that I couldn’t seem to publish a chapter in wattpad and fanfiction.net… I don’t know why. So I stopped trying for a while… after a while, I seem to have forgotten this story (sorry for that) because our midterms exam came by… And as soon as I remembered it, I immediately checked if I can now publish a chapter. So yeah, here it is.**

**…**

**AGAIN, I WANT TO THANK ALL MY SILENT AND ACTIVE READERS IN BOTH ‘GIVE WOLFRAM BACK TO ME’ AND ‘RETRIEVING MEMORIES’… SINCE JULY 2018, ‘GIVE WOLFRAM BACK TO ME’ HAS BEEN GOING FROM RANK 1 OR RANK 2, INTERCHANGING, IN THE ‘KYOUKARAMAOH’, ‘YUURAM’ AND ‘WOLFRAM’ TAGS UP UNTIL NOW… I NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU… BUT I REALLY AM SO HAPPY. I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**

**Chapter 5**

**Wolfram’s POV**

“THE BABY?!?!?!” we heard from outside the door. That voice… its…

 

                The door opened with a force and with a loud bang. The person behind it entered as soon as the door was opened. She whipped her head towards my direction – her green eyed eyes wide at disbelief.

 

“Mother…” I uttered as our eyes met… my being filled nervousness.

 

                She opened her mouth – as if she was about to say something – but closed it back again, her faced showing she had a realization of something. Gisela and I glanced at each other, rooted where we are. If I’m nervous, then Gisela is downright scared. Mother went towards the door; she looked outside to see if anyone was there. After scanning left and right, seeing no one was there, she quickly closed the door – locked it. She then turned to us once more and starts walking towards our direction. As soon as she’s by the bed, she looked at me with an unreadable expression. She then turned to Gisela.

 

“Gisela, I’ll give you ONE chance for a decent explanation, so don’t mess it up. What in Shinou’s name is happening?” you can hear the anger and disappointment in her voice. Gisela trembled slightly, looking at the previous queen with fright.

 

“Mother, please… It’s not Gisela’s fault. I asked her to keep this a secret!” I exclaimed.

 

 

“W-Wolfram…” she looked at me. She then sighed and turned to Gisela. “ I’m sorry Gisela, I didn’t mean to put pressure on you like that. It’s just that, you should know that this is a sensitive matter. Whatever you may are – a medic, a healer, a doctor… you should know.” My mother uttered. Gisela lowered her head in guilt.

 

“Mother, please…” I begged instinctively, not even knowing what I’m even asking for.

 

“The both of you… tell me. What is really happening?” she asked.

 

“My lady. The truth is… Wolfram is pregnant.” Gisela started.

 

“I think I already know that.” My mother retorted. “But why are you hiding this from us?... Don’t tell me that the father of that child is not His Majesty!”

 

“No! Mother, I can definitely assure you. Yuuri is the father! How could you think I could do something like that?” I countered.

 

“No that’s not what I mean. I know you can never be unfaithful. I was only suspecting that someone else force himself on you.” She explained.

 

“No, nothing like that happened. I would rather die than let myself be tainted by another person.” I replied.

 

“I’m sorry for thinking that way, honey.” My mother apologized.

 

“Mom, please allow me to explain.” I said and got a nod from my mother. “The truth is, it’s been a month since we found out about my situation.”

 

 

**FLASHBACK (ONE MONTH AGO):**

 

 “Arghhh!!!” I exclaimed walking out the room. Gunter has never stopped acting like a mother hen since this morning; it’s getting on my nerves.

 

*sigh* What the hell is going on… I admit Gunter is very annoying today, but it’s not just. Recently, I’ve been very irritable. After returning from Hexzalia, I’m always in a good mood, but after a while, it turned sour. And I thought my mood would improve once Yuuri return my feelings… turns out that’s not the case. I’m more short-tempered nowadays.

 

And it’s not only my temper. Lately, I’ve been feeling a bit unwell. I would get headaches and back aches. Sometimes, I would feel sore in some parts of my body. I get tired easily as well. I would feel sick sometimes at morning. My maryoku is very unstable. There are foods and scents that I used to like, but now I can’t seem to stand them. Is something wrong with me? Am I coming down with an illness or something?

 

And with that thought in mind, I decided to pay Gisela a visit and ask for a check-up. She performed a regular physical check-up on me and found nothing wrong. She asked me what symptoms I was experiencing, so I told her. But she can’t seem to figure out anything.  
  
“Oh! I forgot to mention. My maryoku is highly unstable nowadays too. Could it be that it’s not physical but something related to my maryoku… I mean, I’ve stayed in a human country for a while. It might have affected me.” I said.

 

Then Gisela examined my maryoku. She then found two points of disturbance. She looked pale.

 

“Two points of disturbance? Where?  How can we stabilize my maryoku there?” I asked.

 

“It’s not that simple Wolfram. What I’m saying is, those disturbances are located in your womb.” She said.

 

“My… womb?!” I was left speechless.

 

“Wolfram, you’re pregnant. Twins at that. The reason for all you feel physically now, even your mood, and even your unstable maryoku… it’s because you are expecting.” She said. “Wow, although male pregnancy is really possible for someone with a pure noble bloodline, I never expected that the first patient I will have with this case is you. Anyway, congratulations, Wolfram. Oh! I mean Your Highness.”

 

“T-thank you.” I replied. I unconsciously reached to touch my tummy. I- I’m pregnant.

 

“We should tell everyone the good news! I’m sure His Majesty will be ecstatic!” she said excitedly.

 

“Wait. Not yet.” I said. “Let’s keep it a secret for now.”

 

“Eh? Why? Don’t tell me you’re scared that His Majesty will wimp out on you?” she said jokingly.

 

“No, it’s not that. In a month or so, Yuuri’s family will arrive to help with the preparation of our wedding. I think it would be best to announce the big news when everyone’s here. I’m sure Yuuri’s mother will cry out of joy.” I said, remembering how welcoming Yuuri’s mother is to me.

 

“Oh, so it’s like that. But two months is a long period of time. And with your delicate situation, it’s risky.” She reminded.

 

“Don’t worry, Gisela. I promise, now that I know I’m carrying… I will be careful. I will not physically stress myself out. When training my soldier, I will not move around much. I will only shout out orders and let my officers do the work. I will rest when I’m tired. I will eat properly; I will get a decent amount of sleep. I will take care of myself. If I’m feeling even a bit off, I’ll go to you.” I told her.

 

“Fine. I’ll also try to be around you as much as I can.” She assured. “Oh, forgive me if I’m sticking my nose in something private… but how… when…” she couldn’t finish her sentence.

 

“You mean when did IT happen…” I finished for her.

 

“Y-yeah… sorry for being nosy. If you don’t want to tell me, that’s okay.” She said.

 

“Well, I guess I could tell you… But don’t tell anyone.” I said.

 

“I wont! I promise.” She swore.

 

“Remember the banquet to celebrate my safe return to Shin Makoku?” I asked and she nodded. “There you go, that night.”

 

“Eh? That was two months ago.” She said. “So that means you’ve been pregnant for two months already.”

 

“ Yeah… I guess so.” I replied.

 

“So His Majesty could wait any longer and jumped on you that night, huh…” she commented.

 

“No he didn’t.” I said.

 

“Ehhh?!?! You don’t make sense.” She made a face.

 

“During the banquet, you know how many toasts we received. It was enough to make even me drunk. When we turned in for the night, you could say that alcohol clouded our minds and led to … umh… IT… happening. At some point, he even turned maou that night as we did IT… And when we woke up the next morning, I could somewhat remembered what happened… Yuuri on the other hand, CLEARLY remembers EVERYTHING. His maou mode somehow helped him remember every detail of the night. I told him I could only remember vaguely of what transpired.  That idiot took advantage of what I said and told me that he would help me remember it. And he did me as he done the night before.” I told Gisela.

 

                I looked at her and she’s blushing like crazy. Not that I’m not… but not as much. Then “Kyaaaaaaa!!! Wolfram! Oh my gosh!!!” she squealed.

 

“Oy! Keep it down, will ya.”

 

**End of flashback**

                “And after that, I regularly pay Gisela a visit for a check -up, and did what I promised. I took care of myself. I was planning to tell everyone. I really was. I didn’t mean to hide it.” I told my mother. I’m starting to get teary. “But I just didn’t expect that just a few days before Yuuri’s family gets here, he would have an accident like that.” Tears rolled down my cheeks one after another.

 

“Oh sweet heart…” my mother pulled me into a hug. “Don’t worry, dear. I’m sure Heika’s memories will return.”

 

(To Be Continued)

 

 

 

 


End file.
